Dirty Work
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: It was all just dirty work that Ikuto was doing. However his feelings were much diffrent.


A/N: This is just a little something I came up with. It's mostly jsut Ikuto's thoughts while he's possesed by the X violin. It's mostly a complilation of his memories revolving around this song. Sorry if it seems sparadic; it's just the way I think it'd be if this really happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Dirty Work', that belongs to Steely Dan. Nor do I own Ikuto from Shugo Chara! He belongs to Peach-Pit.

_Anything in italics are the lyrics.

* * *

_

Ikuto had heard a lot of music in his life. Between his mother, and father he'd learned to tolerate a lot of different types of sound. His father loved anything with a violin, no surprise, while his mother tended to like the top forty, again, no surprise. However of all the songs to remember in a time like this, he had to remember this one song.

The song had an aged sound to it, significantly aged sound. There weren't any synthesizers in it, or auto tune. Then again it came from a time when those weren't invented yet. The voices were all real, and had those realistic people sounds to them. There weren't any girls' voices suddenly dipping into basses, nor guys' voices being distorted to be freakishly high pitched. There were pianos, saxophones, even trombones in the music and they were even cheap tricks like some popular artists used to make their fake sound, sound real. They were legitimately supposed to be in the overall make up of the sound.

He couldn't remember whom he had listened to it with. It was probably his father; his father liked weird American musicians. Since it wasn't Top 40 ever in Japan his mother probably didn't know it anyway. But he had to remember it now. Now of all times, while he was busy fighting off the urge to make X eggs with his violin.

_'Times are hard'_

Ikuto couldn't believe he was remembering this. But yeah, times were hard. Between his dad leaving, his mom remarrying, Utau's career, and seemingly the world's utter dislike of him; it was hard. Life had always been hard. He was a black cat of misfortune in a world of angels and kings.

_'You're afraid to pay the fee'_

Fee? There was always a fee. A fee for lessons, a fee for school, a fee just to fricken' live it seems. Nothing came without being paid for first. Something like Tadase's mother always brought up when he, Ikuto did something bad.

_'So you find yourself somebody'_

_'Who can do the job for free'_

Yup, and that person right now was him. He was someone who'd do it unwillingly, but for free. After all he was the son of a no good violinist, who never did anything good, only brought bad luck, and a no talent hack. Yet the first person to be called to play violin; it was him.

'Keep going Ikuto!' his stepfather taunted. He raised the rod. Ikuto's eye twitched. He poised it and smirked. Ikuto tried to pick up the pace slightly. His stepfather hit the tuner. His ears flattened against his head, the sound so ugly, yet he couldn't resist it.

His pace picked up again.

Desperately his mind went back to the song. It was fading away, but he managed to remember the next line.

_'When you need a bit of lovin''_

'Ikuto!' Utau's voice rang out. Ikuto turned to face his little sister in her springtime white dress. She raced towards him, and tackled him to the ground. He merely blinked.

'What?' Ikuto asked bluntly. Utau then proceeded to kiss him on the lips, moving her lips in mock passion. Ikuto pushed her off simply. 'Utau, what are you trying to do?' He asked plainly to her. She pouted.

'I'm trying to give you a bit of loving.' She stated. Ikuto cocked a brow at his younger sister. 'Where'd you learn to do that?' He asked disinterested, yet slightly concerned. She pouted, and crossed her arms.

'TV.' She stated. Ikuto shook his head.

_'Cause your man is out of town'_

'Dad?' Ikuto asked. His father, his memory father smiled slightly. He bent over and ruffled Ikuto's hair. 'Sorry Ikuto, I've got business out of town.'

_'That's the time you get me runnin''_

'Ikuto! Ikuto!' Utau's voice shirked in its childish tone. Ikuto's eyes snapped open from his catnap, as he swiftly descended from the tree, panicked. 'What? What? Utau what is it?' Ikuto demanded. She was sobbing on the ground, her hands and knees cut thoroughly. She wiped the tears from her eyes, as her blonde hair whipped around disheveled.

'Tadase… big tree… stuck…' She managed to weep out. Ikuto bolted swiftly towards the park. Those two idiots. He'd told them not to go climbing trees without someone there to watch them. Now they'd done it…

Ikuto's memory faded. He didn't remember if he actually saved Tadase from the tree or not. All he really remembered was how fast he had run that day.

_'And you know I'll be around'_

'Ikuto!' Utau called from the yard. Tadase nervously stood beside her. 'Maybe he's not in the yard.' He said shyly in his childish undeveloped voice. Utau pouted putting her hands on her hips. 'Of course he's here Tadase.' She stated stubbornly. 'We just have to find him.' Tadase merely nodded. Ikuto smiled watching the blonde duo as they looked for him everywhere in the yard, until Utau gave up.

'Maybe you were right Tadase; he isn't here.' She sighed, gloomily. Tadase gave a small smile. 'There's one more place to check.' He said his voice like a dying candle, soft but still strong. Utau sighed.

'I give up, you look there then.' She growled.

Tadase strode across the yard and looked up into the tree. Ikuto was thoroughly surprised. A pleased smiled crossed Tadase's delicate face. 'Hi Ikuto-nii-'

Once again the sounds of quarreling brought him back to the present. This time it was his step dad yelling on the phone. 'What do you mean no one else can come collect these eggs?' His stepfather glanced angrily at Ikuto. 'Well guess what? This useless cat is barely collecting them, let alone can he keep them here. Hurry up and get someone over here, useless can't last much longer.

Suddenly the chorus came to Ikuto's mind.

_'I'm a fool to do your dirty work'_

He was a fool. He was foolish to believe that they'd leave the one possession his father left him, unscathed. He was a fool to have believed that he and Utau could live with Tadase and his family so long and so happily. He was a fool not to have permanently run away for good. Mostly he was a fool to do all of Easter's dirty work.

_'Oh yeah'_

Oh yeah, he was definitely a fool for doing this.

_'I don't wanna do your dirty work'_

He had never wanted to do this. Ever. He didn't want to get involved with Easter. He didn't want Utau to get involved either. He never wanted this, any of it. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to do what Tadase would consider 'bad'.

He wanted to play violin. He wanted to have a complete family. He wanted to be happy.

_'No more'_

He wanted to say no more. Desperately he wanted to just walk away from it all. To leave it to someone else. Yet somehow he just couldn't escape.

_'I'm a fool to do your dirty work'_

_'Oh yeah'_

Yes, indeed he was the fool in someone else's royal court. He was dancing around playing cheery melodies all for the sake of the company's court. He was a fool to do the dirty work.

_'Light the candle'_

The lyrics came back again. Along with the memory of Tadase's grandmother teaching him how to use a match. It was one of those things he had learned to do by staying there. Just like how to clean up broken glass with Tadase and Utau.

_'Put the lock upon the door'_

The lock. The stupid Humpty lock he stole from Tadase. It was amazing he hadn't lost the stupid thing already. He had kept it so long; it felt too weird not to have it around his neck. It was a wonder that Tadase hadn't fought him to get it back.

_'You have sent the maid home early'_

Maids were pretty useless. They always snooped through his stuff in the company's rooms. He'd seen it. But didn't bother to tell his stepfather or anything though, he didn't care.

_'Like a thousand times before'_

How many times had he done this? Once, maybe twice? It felt like a thousand times though since he'd fought Tadase. He hadn't wanted to fight him, then again maybe he hadn't. He barely remembered fighting him. The X egg in the violin had done it, taken over his body and fought. Yet he could still remember it was Tadase.

_'Like the castle in its corner'_

Utau had a castle when she was younger. It was a dollhouse, but Utau insisted that it was a castle. She made him and Tadase be the guy dolls that had to rescue the princess doll, from the evil witch. Those were the days.

The only castle he knew was the tallest tower called Easter's building.

'_In a medieval game'_

Wasn't it all-medieval? Taking something so precious like a holy grail and keeping it from the bad guys. Except it was with the Embryo, and there were no discernable bad guys. It was just two sides that wanted the egg.

_'I foresee terrible trouble'_

There was always trouble. He was the black cat of misfortune. Trouble followed him; always.

_'And I stay here just the same'_

He knew all this. He knew he was a fool. He knew he was a black cat of misfortune. He knew he was just a pawn in the game to get the Embryo. Yet he stayed for it. He suffered through this because he really had nowhere else to go.

_'I'm a fool to do your dirty work'_

_'Oh yeah'_

Yes, yes he was a fool to do Easter's dirty work.

_'I don't wanna do your dirty work'_

He never wanted to be involved with this at all.

_'No more'_

He just wanted it all to go away.

_'I'm a fool to do your dirty work'_

He was the biggest fool of them all.

_'Oh yeah'_

The song was over. The eggs hovered, as Ikuto's arm spazzed unable to put the bow to the strings. His stepfather poised to strike the tuner again.

'Oh yeah…' Ikuto murmured. He fell to the ground.

The X egg was killing him.


End file.
